goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter The Movie (1998)
Plot The movie begins with a prologue set in a U.S Army base somewhere in the Nevada desert. An unknown group breaks into the facility, knocking out the guards and absconding with a top-secret project. The unseen leader of the group instructs his men to move the equipment to "where it all began": GoAnimate City After pulling off one last big prank at GoAnimate City which involves stealing the ice cream that Susan had been hoarding and distributing it to the kids, Dexter and his friends are excited about being done with the rest of the school year and starting summer vacation. But Dexter happiness is short-lived, as he discovers that all five of his best friends (as well as most of their fellow schoolmates) are going away for most of the summer at various summer camps around the state to plan for their futures. Dexter immediately becomes bored and lonely without his friends to hang out with the school snitch David On his way there, he notices something Dexter pulling off one last big prank at GoAnimate town, Dexter and his friends are excited about being done with the rest of the school year and starting summer vacation. But Dexter happiness is short-lived, as he finds out that all five of his best friends (and most of their schoolmates) are going to be gone for most of the summer at various summer camps around the state to plan for their futures. Dexter quickly becomes bored and lonely without his friends to hang out with, and even very reluctantly agrees to going on at the school. Dexter sneaks inside and finds scientists using a tractor beam to levitate an office safe. Panicked, he tries to tell his parents and the police, but every time they do not listen. When he gets The Bodyguard to come to see what is going on, the principal is electrocuted and dematerialized while attempting to unlock and open the door, leaving only his shoes behind as evidence. Dexter is now frustrated because of his parents and the police continually ignoring him. He decides he has to round up the gang and uses his sister Amy diary to blackmail her into driving him to all the camps to pick up his friends. Dexter. and his friends steal a box of documents, but so far they are filled with no information. Dexter friends then accuse him of making up an idea just to bring them back. Dexter tells them he really did see Guard disappear, but Eric points out that Amy had just got into a car and driven off. The five are about to head back to their camps when they see the tractor beam come out of the school and shoot out a green laser, agreeing with Dexter that something strange is going on in the school. The gang have a stakeout at Dexter treehouse and enjoy eating snacks And Also Amy Alden taught them the summer after they got done with Kindergarten. The next day, Dexter. finds Bodyguard golf pants in a dumpster and also sees Evil Stickboy he saw guarding the school pull off a mask of The Bodyguard face, showing that this was indeed him pretending to be Guard when Mark Romo pointed out the other The Bodyguard getting into a car. The gang finds a note in the pocket of Guard golf pants saying "HELP ME!" on it; this makes Dexter and his friends decide to break into the school to save him. David eavesdrops on this and informs the assistant teacher, Kate who then plans to catch the gang trying to break into the school. While there, they are caught spying by the guards (which includes a cadre of ninjas) and are forced to flee, an act witnessed by a shocked David and Kate who then wonders what exactly is going on in the school. Dexter on the other hand, is captured and is put in a storage room where he finds the real PC Guy who is all tied up in thick ropes to a chair and his mouth gagged. Evil Stickboy boss turns out to be a man named PC Guy who enters the room to interrogate Dexter and Guard After PC Guy leaves, Guard reveals to Dexter. that he and PC Guy were once best friends and that Kate used to be PC Guy girlfriend. Guard then explains his story, back in the spring of 1995, Dexter became the principal of GoAnimate City During a private conversation with Guard PC Guy showed him that he had intended a move to abolish recess as a way to "make test grades go up". Naturally, -PC Guy Plan didn't go well, as it was met with a protest of angry parents. Since PC Guy refused the parents' demands to reinstate recess, Guard went to the superintendent to sort things out. The superintendent assured the parents that Benedict's no-recess policy will not be put into motion. He then demoted PC Guy and promoted Guard in his place. Benedict angrily accused Guard of stealing his job. This, along with Kate breaking up with PC Guy for his hatred of recess, enraged PC Guy beyond reason. He promptly ended his friendship with Guard quit teaching, and swore revenge. Later on, Guard says PC Guy went into politics and became Secretary of Education, only to be fired by the President when he tried to abolish recess nationwide. Using the air ducts, Dexter and Bodyguard head to Principal office, where Dexter finds his walkie-talkie that Prickly had confiscated from him last week and tells his friends Benedict wants to destroy summer vacation after seeing painted graffiti on his wall, indicating so. However, Dexter and Bodyguard are caught by Evil Stickboy again before Dexter could explain further. Dexter friends then try to get the police into the case, but just like Dexter they end up being laughed at. Even Kate tried to voice her objections over what's happening in the school, only for the policemen to laugh at her, much to her rage (saying they should contact Jackie Chan). Dexter friends go through the box of documents again. Spongebob finds a date book that says lunar perigee (which happens to be 12:22 the next afternoon) on it; Gretchen deduces that PC Guy is trying to move the moon's orbit via tractor beam when it's closest to the Earth, which as a result, will create a new Ice Age. PC Guy reveals to Dexter and Bodyguard that his ultimate plan is to put the world in an eternal state of winter so that kids will be forced inside to study year round, even after Dexter mentions that people would still be able to adapt to the cold weather like Eskimos. Dexter friends get Amy to drive to the camps again, where they pick up all the children. Patrick draws up the plans to attack the school. Dexter and Bodyguard escape the cage that PC Guy has imprisoned them in, as Bodyguard swiped up the keys when PC Guy wasn't even looking. Gus' plan works, and he, Patrick and Spongebob throw water Attack at the guards, causing them and the ninjas to chase the three of them through the school. Some of the guards chase Mark Romo but the Girls trip the guards with a rope and confine them in a net. Some other guards chase Gus, but the leaders of recess and the soldiers from his camp pummel them with balls. The ninjas chase Twilight Sparkle but the kindergarteners attack them back. After reuniting with Dexter. and The Bodyguard, the kids storm the auditorium, only for another set of guards to restrain them as PC Guy prepares to pull the lever. However, Kate arrives to the rescue, bringing the teachers and staff as an army to help stop PC Guy for good. A battle ensues between PC Guy men and the students and staff. During the battle, Evil Stickguy tries to attack Dexter for bathing him in corn chowder earlier, but Kate intervenes and knocks him out for good. Bodyguard then punches Benedict in the face to stop him from triggering the beam, but as Benedict slumps, he triggers the beam and Bodyguard cannot deactivate it. Dexter tosses his old baseball (the one he found earlier while trying to recover his walkie-talkie) to Spongebob whose accurate aim destroys the device, much to everyone's delight. Following the aftermath of the battle in the school, Dexter and his friends are declared heroes while PC Guy and his men are arrested by the police for theft, breaking and entering, and attempted terrorism. Dexter,s friends inform him they intend to spend the rest of their summer with him, and Dexter gives Amy her diary back to thank her. Dexter then rushes into Bodyguard office to thank him, only to be thanked by Bodyguard himself for reminding him of why he went into teaching in the first place: to help kids. As Dexter starts to leave with his friends, Dexter threatens to have him in detention when September comes ("But don't forget--come September, you're mine! I haven't forgotten that "saggy butt" comment!"). Dexter tells him September is a long way off. The film ends with Dexter and his friends rushing off to the lake while Bodyguard looks on, smiling. Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:1998 films Category:Theatrical films Category:Paramount Films Category:GoAnimate The Movie Wiki